More particularly, the invention relates to a fluid dispenser comprising a rigid support, a fluid passageway which passes through the rigid support, and an annular sealing element that is made of elastomer, that surrounds the rigid support, and that is provided with a lip adapted to close off the passageway so long as the fluid is not arriving under pressure from said passageway.
Document WO-A-00 26007 describes an example of such a dispenser nozzle, in which the support and the sealing element co-operate to define an outlet passageway.
Unfortunately, the dispenser nozzle described in that document suffers from the following drawback: the sealing element is held on the support of the nozzle at only one end of said sealing element.